


Fourth Wall (Tony Stark x Wade Wilson)

by LucaHyuga



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Ironman, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Lemon, NSFW, Other, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucaHyuga/pseuds/LucaHyuga
Summary: When Tony turns into a woman accidentally, Wade agrees  to be f*ck buddies with him...er... her? But they are hiding their emotions within.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Wade Wilson, Tony Stark/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my roleplays I have been doing on Quotev so there might be grammatical mistakes. Its a good story though. Also, if there is any tags I forgot to add, let me know in the comments and I will add them

Tony had a device. Hed worked hard on it and needed to test run it. He was willing to show just about anyone it. "Ive done it, I can make superhumans" he said excitedly to anyone who would listen. He was trying to recreate the super-soldier serum used on Steve but in a way which used electrical waves rather than injections. He didnt want to run a risk of becoming like Bruce. No one seemed very interested in his device though, and it needed testing, so he climbed in it himself. He pressed the buttons for it to begin and before he knew it, all the lights for 15 blocks turned off and his device was smoking. He stepped out and groaned. "It's broken" he mumbled, not realising that something had changed.

Wade had been visiting Stark mansion every so often. Ever since a particular incident when their paths had crossed. Now, he was a regular visitor. He was particularly enjoying the company of a certain Iron man. Well, he enjoyed Spider man too since he was so adorable at times but the fact of the matter was that everyone was interesting. He made his way to Tony's lounge, not bothering to knock on the door before stepping in. "Tony-....Oh..." His gaze moved up and down him. "Well, hello miss. I didn't know Tony had company~"

"I dont- wait what? Who are you calling miss?" Tony looked around. he caught his reflection briefly and had to look twice. He looked at it "Is that me? That cant be me!" He looked down at his chest. His hands trailed up and he rubbed his chest. "These are real" he mumbled. He turned to look at Wade. His shirt was baggy and fell down, most of his boob was showing. "Wade it's me. It's Tony" he said and bit his lip.

"Uh...you?" He rold him questioningly. Then he realised something. She was wearing Tony's stuff. Sure, girls sometimes wore a guys clothes but even his shoes. "They look pretty real to me. I can check." He teased and then the shirt fell down. "Yep, that's real." He lifted his mask to look him up and down with a raised brow. "Cut the crap. No way."

Tony let out a soft whine. "I don't get it. I'm not meant to be a woman" he/she felt her chest. She pulled the top up to cover her self. "Wade you have to help me, I'm not supposed to be like this. I'm supposed to be a man not a woman. What happened?" she looked at the machine and pulled its control panels off. There wasn't much wrong with the circuit boards, just a few fried wires.

"Well, yeah. Iron woman doesn't have the same ring to it, huh?" He joked as he watched him, crossing his arms. "Hey, you're the supersmart playboy genius. I'm not exactly a scientist." He said as he made his way over. "Have you tried turning it off and on?" He teased as he looked at the fried wires. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony groaned as he tried to fix the fires. He whacked his head against the machine once. "It is broken Wade. I have to rewire, rebuild and re calibrate the machine. I'm stuck like this until it's fixed." Tony didn't know how he felt about being stuck a woman. He didn't want to be objectified. He stopped objectifying women a while back because he realised it could be hurtful.

"Sounds pretty complicated to me." He said with a frown on his lips. "Don't think I would be all that much help. I could hang around til it's fixed. Keep you conmpany." He suggested. Most of the time, people found him very annoying. Which he found amusing.

Tony turned to look at him,a boob being shown by his oversized shirt. He was tiny as a female. As a male he was 5'6. As a female he was lucky if he was 5'2. He walked over to wade and hugged him. "I would appreciate it a lot if you could stay. I need an assistant." He said.

Of course he had a look. He was a guy after all. Besides, Tony was a pretty hot guy. A hot lady too. He returned the hug with a grin, feeling her boobs against him. "Gee, well, I could definitely assist."

Tony pulled away from him. He knew what wade was like, and his suit was skin tight. It didn't hide anything. He knew exactly what Wade had just done. "First order of business. Were going clothes shopping" he said. Tony wouldn't be seen dead in public with a breast out, so he needed Wade to drive.

"Oh God, you really have become a woman." He groaned. Clothes shopping? "At least no one will recognise you." Wade said thoughtfully. "Wait...does that mean I can drive one of your cars?!"

"No." He said "you're driving the company car and I'll be hiding the back" he had pulled the shirt up but now the other boob was showing. They were pretty large breasts. Probably a D cup. A C cup minimum. They bounced a little as he walked. All things tony had noticed and he knew Wade would have aswell.

"Well, that's less fun." He mused, taking a glance at his breast. "You know, you should maybe put on another shirt. Shopping malls usually have a no breast policy." He teased as they walked.

"All my shirts are the same size. Why do you keep looking at them. They aren't going to vanish by you looking at them or looking away" they were kind of heavy . Tony's back was starting to hurt because his body wasn't used to having them "honestly you see them once and you're horny."

"Because they weren't there before and now you have them." He said as he walked beside him. "Oh, that's cute of you to assume i'm not always horny.''

"Of course you're always horny. You'll f*** anything that moves" Tony kind of squeezed her legs together. Something about the thought of wade looking at her made her feel funny below and it was a foreign feeling to her because she never had woman sexual organs before now. She sighed and blushed gently "I mean... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I got back into the game as a woman." Tony hadn't had sex since he and Pepper broke up over a year ago.


	3. Chapter 3

"Touchè but not everything. Just guys, women and everything inbetween." He joked before he laughed. "I'm the pan with a plan, Tony. Besides, being horny doesny mean I f*ck everything. I have will power." He mused, watching him blush. "If I became a woman, I'd be such a slut."

"You'd be caught pregnant" Tony rolled his eyes. "Women tend to do that when they aren't careful." Tony was struggling. Everything was new to him. He was seeing things differently as the way Wade was acting was seriously turning him on. He didn't want to do it though. Not with Wade. Not now.

"The pill. The coil. I'd be careful. Hey, i'd use condoms." He chuckled as he followed him. "Maybe when I found the right guy, i'd let him, you know. Have his babies." He said thoughtfully.

He stopped walking "who's the right person?" he asked. He looked at wade. A blush spread deeply across his face and he looked away. "I didn't think you'd be that considerate" he mumbled. His boobs fell out again. He didn't even bother covering them up. "I uh... I'm feeling really... Uncomfortable down below right now. Like... Its kinda aching."

"Haven't found em yet." He said with a grin. "Really? You think i'd be pushing a baby out for just anyone? Nah, that guys gotta be special. He better be sticking around and treating me like a damn queen." He said playfully. He blinked and then chuckled. "That my friend, is called being horny. As a woman, I suppose."

Tony blinked a little and smiled softly. "I guess I'm horny then. I don't know how to masturbate as a woman though. I assume it's just fingering" he said. He was turning redder at the thought "um...." he stared at him "were friends right?" he asked.

"Dude, I would have thought you had seen a ton of porn. No, it's not just fingering. It's more than that." He told him. He raised a browm "Yeah?"

"I haven't watched porn since I was a kid. I was having sex as an adult, and when dating Pepper I wasn't allowed" he bit his thumb thinking. If he was horny he'd have to relieve himself and it was getting worse. He put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. The only reason his pants was staying up was because he had a belt on. He pulled a condom out of his wallet and held it up to Wade. "As friends..."

He blinked, his lower regions stirring at the proposal. "You want me to do you? I mean, it's really hot to say I did Iron man. Or Iron woman." He took the condom. "Are you sure? I'm not against it at all but are you sure you want this?" He asked. "Consent and all that. You are a lady after all."

He was still biting his thumb "I'm not a lady. Even if I am a woman, I remain mentally male" he said. He looked down his body. Now he was discussing doing it with Wade his body wanted it more "and yeah, I'm sure. It's needed. I feel like I'm going to explode down there" he said. "But this is a one time thing. Just because we do it once doesn't mean we're going to be f*** buddies or in a relationship" though Tony wasn't against being f*** buddies with someone.

"Uh huh. Yet you want a guy to f*** you. Are you bi?" He asked curiously. He chuckled and slipped the condom into his pocket. "Okay, okay. This is a one time thing. Where do you wanna do it? Wait....you're technically a virgin."

"yes I'm bi" tony said "I've been with guys before and..." he hadnt realised that technically he was a virgin. "It's only technically, it's okay... But... If that's the case I suggest we go get comfortable" he started to walk to his bedroom. It was mostly unused, which wasnt a shock because Tony struggled sleeping. But the bed was memory foam and large. It looked comfortable. He climbed onto it and unbuckled his belt "I'm all yours for as long as you want or need right now"

"Did you top?" He asked curiously as he followed him. Okay, maybe he was rather inyerested in the sex life of Tony Stark. Maybe this was a turn on and maybe he had always had something of a thing for Iron man but come on, who didn't? He began to unbutton his own shirt. "You're okay with this?" He asked, pointing to himself. His mutated skin.

"Did I top?" he laughed "not with the guys... Well I did once" he looked at his body "Wade. Have I ever said or done anything to say I wasn't OK with how you looked?" he had seen wades skin many times. He wasn't fussed about it. He was still a good looking guy. Tony was propping himself up by his elbows.


End file.
